1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to pacifiers having at least two layers comolded together. More particularly, this disclosure provides for such a pacifier in which a portion of the inner layer is an outer surface of the pacifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional pacifiers are made up of a shield, a nipple, a handle and a nub. Pacifiers having a shield, a nipple, a handle and a nub require assembly. The assembly forms gaps where saliva, particles, and the like can accumulate and become unsanitary and difficult to clean.
Other one-piece pacifiers made of flexible materials have shields that must be a large size to pass safety standards. However, the large size is undesirable for babies.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a comolded pacifier including flexible material safely sized for babies. There is a further need for a pacifier having a shape that increases manufacturing efficiency and ease of cleaning.